


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Natsume Yuujinchou Fusion, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Folklore, Gen, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Korean Religion & Lore, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, Minor Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, Urban Legends, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**5:45 PM**

For as long as he can remember,he's seen things that no one else can see.

Spirits,Yokai,you name it,he saw all of them.But that didn't mean that he was always okay with his so called ability.

As a matter of fact,he ****used to _hate_ it.


End file.
